1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conductive roll, such as a charge roll. This invention is suitable for use in, for example, a copying machine, or printer in which an electrophotographic process is employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conductive roll having, for example, a conductive layer of an elastic material, a resistance adjusting layer and a protective layer which are formed on the outer periphery of a shaft in the order mentioned. The conductive layer is generally intended for, for example, imparting electric conductivity to the roll, enabling the roll to make intimate contact with a photosensitive drum and preventing any resonance noise from being made between the roll and the photosensitive drum upon application of an AC voltage. The resistance adjusting layer is generally intended for, for example, adjusting the electric resistance of the whole roll and improving its resistance to leak. The protective layer is generally intended for, for example, preventing the adherence of any toner to the roll surface and the contamination of the photosensitive drum by bleeding or blooming from the inside of the roll. An electron conductive agent, such as carbon black, or an ion conductive agent, such as a conjugated system polymer, has so far properly been employed, if necessary, in the resistance adjusting layer for imparting electric conductivity to it, or adjusting its electric resistance.